


Why're we Never on the Same Side?

by orphan_account



Series: Fundy/Eret works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thx for reading :)
Series: Fundy/Eret works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Why're we Never on the Same Side?

“I don’t just understand how you have sympathy for them,” Fundy muttered while rooting around in his ender chest.

“I don’t understand how you don’t, he’s your dad for christ’s sake.” Eret reasoned while he hammered away at his half broken sword. 

“He was a shit dad.” 

“He built L’manburg just to have it ripped away from him completely, it seems unfair.” 

“So you think he should be President forever? We didn't even elect him.” Fundy snapped pretty obviously ready for the conversation to be over. 

“This may be democracy Fundy but its Democracy done wrong.” 

Fundy stood up and snapped the chest close with a bit more force than necessary. 

“Eret you betrayed us in the war, your opinion doesn't matter.” 

“Looks like we're both traitors then.”

“I’m doing what I think is best for L'manburg.” 

“You think Schlatt ruling is best for L’manburg?” 

“I think it’s better than any other option, he got rid of Tommy and Wilbur in one swoop you have to admit he’s efficient.” 

“Wilbur built L’manburg to protect you!!” 

“All Wilbur did was trap me inside those walls-” Fundy gestured wildly at the walls of L’manburg out the window. "That wasn't protecting me!!"

“You seem to be doing fine don't you?!” Eret immediately knew he shouldn’t have said that. The war had left Fundy with nightmares that were the exact opposite of fine. Eret had been there when they happened. He’d soothed Fundy back to sleep for fuck’s sake. 

“Get out Eret." 

“Wha-,” 

“Get out of my fucking house.” 

"Fine," Eret muttered grabbing his bag and heading towards the door, he paused and glanced back, 

“Have fun licking boots Fundy, better change that outfit though, wouldn’t want someone to mistake you for a person that's actually loyal to L’manburg,” The words fell out of Eret’s mouth with a finality that made them both realize that whatever they had was over.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :)


End file.
